


Tiny but mighty

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Little kids love to show you what they are learning but sometimes their eagerness gets the better of them





	Tiny but mighty

They agreed to take the long drive out to the cabin for the party. He was a little surprised that Tony had even invited him. Things had still been a bit strained after the whole hiding bucky thing and while stopping Thanos and fixing things to the best of their ability had improved things there were still moments where he could see that look in Tony’s eye, that same look he had when he said he wanted “to punch him in his pretty face.” The drive down with Sam and Rhodey was interesting to say the least. They battled about what music to play and what movies were good. It was all friendly but it was a bit taxing. It seemed they only thing they could agree on was where to stop for food. As they came down the drive they could see the party balloons and the bounce house being set up. Of course no child of Tony Stark’s would have a lame birthday party. He saw Thor sitting at a picnic table talking with Clint and Natasha who seeing them arrive waved in their direction. As they got out of the car a small brunette bounded over and wrapped herself around Steve’s leg. “Mr. Steve! You’re here!” She reached for his hand and pulled him along. “ Dad! Dad! Mr. Steve is here” He knew he was going to hear about that for at least the car ride home. Tony came out of the house carrying a few trays of food stacked on each other. “Oh hey you made it. Your buddy is helping Pepper in the kitchen.” He took one of the trays from him. “Yea Buck doesn’t mind cooking if you let him but he will never admit it outright. “ He followed him over to place the tray down “Captain It has been too long since we were together! Come and sit.” Thor held up a bottle of beer. “In a sec Thor” 

He walked back to the house to check on Bucky. He hadn’t really seen much of him lately. They emailed and they talked on the phone but he was trying to figure a lot of stuff out right now. He was trying to put together some kind of life for himself. They agreed he couldn’t hide in Wakanda forever no matter how much he wanted to. He had gotten a job teaching self defence classes and seemed pretty happy doing it. He did admit thought His favorite was his private lessons with his two favorite students Pepper and Morgan. While pepper didn’t really need the class it was helpful to have her there when wrangling Morgan was a bit difficult. He had to admit though for a six year old she was doing incredibly well. She was the only child he taught because most others were a little afraid of him. He walked in and found Bucky helping to grab things out of the oven with Wanda at the stove taking care of a few pots. When He stood back up he was sporting a pink “kiss the cook apron”  
“Cute uniform Buck. Is it new?” he quickly dropped the tray on the counter “ Shut up I didn’t want to get my clothes all messy. Long time no see.” 

With the party in full swing there were a handful of little kids around but not many. It seemed the party was more for Tony’s friends than Morgan but her birthday was a better excuse than him admitting he missed them. Once the party had begun to die down Pepper was spotted sparring with Bucky near the edge of the lake.after a few rounds of going back and forth pepper let her guard drop just enough for Bucky to swipe her into the water. Steve cringed as a soaked Pepper climbed out of the water and clearly asked for a rematch. “You sure it’s a good idea for her to take lessons from him?” Clint piped in “I mean we all know how difficult you can be” He shrugged Pepper can and always will be able to take care of herself. Besides he’s teching Morgan too. I don;t need my kid being a sitting duck for anyone to swipe.” Nat rolled her eyes “As if you would honestly let her out of you site without a security detail.”  
‘Well we can never be too careful besides Barnes is actually a really good teacher.” After a little while they rejoined everyone at the table once Bucky knocked Pepper in the water for a third time. She gave Tony a soaking wet hug as she sat down next to him. “Really Pep? It’s not my fault you thought he would go easy on you.” 

Morgan came over and tugged on Steve's sleeve. “Mr. Barnes said to show you how well I'm doing.” He smiled “Ok kid show me what ya got.” She stood there a few minutes and then huffed “I need you to get up if i'm going to show you.” He looked over at Bucky “You seriously want me to spar with a 6 year old?” He nodded. "She’s good just be ready to block her that's all.” 

He patiently stood blocking her hits as they come each one a little faster than the last but nothing he couldn’t handle. She was good for her age. He watched her arms as she swung at him He wasn’t ready for her to use her feet. Before Bucky could even stop her she quickly kneed him in the groin followed by a high kick right between the eyes. Clint and Thor Howled with laughter Nat took a drink of her beer “Super soldier or not that's gotta hurt.” Bucky sat opened mouthed unable to respond to what just happened.Pepper helped Steve up off the ground. His nose was bleeding and he now had two black eyes. “Steve oh my god. I’m so sorry. She knows better than to do that normally. I have no idea what possessed her to do that.” as Morgan walked over to her dad she gave Sam a high five “Did I do it right Sam?” He let out a laugh. “You did it perfectly.” Steve glared at him. “What I didn’t think she would do it so hard. Besides that's funny. No other 6 year old can say they took out a super soldier.” 

He spent the remainder of the evening with an ice pack on his face and one between his legs. He had to admit if anyone tired to mess with her they would definitely have their work cut out for them. “Though she be but little she is fierce” He muttered to himself as he reflected on the incident later that night.


End file.
